Harold Attinger
Harold Attinger is the main human/true main antagonist of Transformers: Age of Extinction. He was a no-nonsense man and leader of the CIA's black ops unit Cemetery Wind. He was portrayed by Kelsey Grammer, who voiced Stinky Pete the Prospector. History He’s lived his life in the shadows for 30 years (1987-2016) in the service of his country, and he likes to be unremarkable yet very efficient. Hellbent on eliminating the presence of the Transformers on Earth, he mercilessly stalks human mechanic Cade Yeager and his daughter Tessa, due to their alliance with the Autobots. He works alongside a Transformer bounty hunter for the duration of the movie. He is given the Seed, a Cybertronian bomb built by the Creators that is able to turn the surrounding landscape into Transformium, an unstable metal the transformers are made of, by Lockdown after he captures Optimus Prime. Attinger attempts to give the Seed to Joyce in return for his payment, but Joyce leaves the scene, knowing that Galvatron wants that Seed to rebuild his army. At the end of the film, Galvatron seemingly retreats as his army is destroyed and Lockdown returns to fight Optimus. Attinger notifies Lockdown of the situation, the location of the Autobots and the Seed they have stolen. He coners Cade with a gun while Optimus fights Lockdown and he rants about how it takes patience to make a man and to work in the shadows to protect all humans. He claims that there are no good aliens or bad aliens, it's just the humans and them. He says to Yeager, "You chose them" and is about to shoot Yeager, but is quickly shot in the chest by Optimus, killing him on impact and avenging the deaths of the Autobots he had killed. Personality Attinger was a no non-sense man with strict objectives and zero compassion for his enemies, even if they were innocent people. Though he hated Transformers, he was willing to join forces with them if it meant to farther his goal, such was the case with Lockdown (who shares this believe even though he's a transformer himself). Though all this may come from his years of working in the shadows, causing him to become paranoid and fearful, specially after the battle of Chicago. Strangely, despite being ruthless and paranoid, he was known for his calm and patient demeanor unlike Dylan Gould was. Rarely did Attinger raise his voice or over react to a situation, instead planning it out as it unfolded. Attinger also revealed himself as the Master Manipulator near the climax, as he revealed to Joshua that all this time, he is little to no care towards both Joshua and KSI despite consider them as his "golden parachute of his goal". Despite claiming himself to be saving the world from the threat of the Transformers, a majority of the destruction and death in the film is caused by him and his organization of Cemetery Wind. Whether he sees it or not, he's a hypocrite considering that he couldn't allow any rescue services to recover the injuired when innocent people were caught in the crossfire of Galvatron's attack on the Autobots, allows Lockdown to level Hong Kong to find Optimus and hide his co-operation. Trivia *Despite his hatred for Transformers, he secretly made a deal with Lockdown (who seemed to share a mutual contempt towards his own kind) to get a MacGuffin known as the "Seed," which can turn organic life into a metal called Transformium to make new Transformers for the private sector. Even though the deal was complete, he informed Lockdown of the Seed being taken, upon his confrontation with Joshua Joyce. **Also ironic is that Lockdown hates humans despite working with Attinger. *His deed when he having Joshua Joyce recreated Megatron into Galvatron somewhat similar with how Unicron evolved/recreated Megatron into Galvatron. Both also tries to have them works for them, and considering the movie creators previously intended to use Cyclonus as another major antagonistic Cybertronian before they choose Lockdown instead, Harold Attinger was meant to replace Unicron as well. Ironcally, damage that Harold received when Galvatron turned on him more severe than Unicron had, something that Joshua had warned by Cade before he betrayed Attinger previously. *Even though Lockdown is usually thought to be the main villain, Attinger is the true main antagonist. In his role as director of Cemetery Wind, He hired Lockdown to hunt and eradicate all transformers from earth (Which the plot is focused on). *Dylan Gould, Lockdown, The Fallen , Attinger are the only Transformers movie villains to be considered Complete Monsters, as they are universally hated by many due to their horrid actions. In fact, it's probably because Gould and Attinger are humans that they're considered so. Unlike Dylan Gould however, Attinger is less coward and he committed his villainous deeds in both far, far more serious and competent manner than Dylan ever did. Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Transformers Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Male Villains Category:Military Villains Category:Soldiers Category:Liars Category:Mercenaries Category:Gunmen Category:Evil Genius Category:Humans Category:Business Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Extortionists Category:Delusional Category:Psychopath Category:Lawful Evil Category:Xenophobes Category:Greedy Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Mass Murderer Category:Kidnapper Category:Deal Makers Category:Stalkers Category:Hypocrites Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Traitor Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sadists Category:Jingoist Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Master Manipulator Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Oppression Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Master Orator Category:Supremacists Category:Cowards Category:Big Bads Category:Dark Messiah Category:Sociopaths Category:Pawns Category:Child Murderer Category:Extremists Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Leader Category:Magnificent Bastards